


Euphonious

by seki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seki/pseuds/seki
Summary: Eavesdropping can lead to harmony in both thought and deed.For Day 6 of Ignoct week 2017, Situational prompt: Ignis and/or Noctis overhear Gladio and Prompto and get wildly turned on.





	Euphonious

"No no no no don't!" Prompto yells, a loud and indignant protest, just before Gladio drops him into the water. It's only waist-deep, but that's more than enough to dunk the poor lad.

Noctis, sitting next to Ignis on shore, snorts. "Gladio tries that on me? He's getting punched."

Prompto surfaces, spluttering, and immediately launches himself at Gladio. It's a good assault; Gladio tips over into the water, still laughing.

"Let me know when they're done," Noctis says, and pulls his baseball cap down as he lies back on the sand.

Out in the water, Gladio lifts Prompto up, fireman's-lift style -- while Prompto squeals and tries to squirm free -- and then tumbles him back into the waves again. They're both soaked to the bone, and the salt will bake into their clothes in this heat afterwards and turn the fabric rough and uncomfortable, but for now Ignis is just glad to see his friends having _fun_.

He picks up his book, smiles fondly over at the already-napping Noctis, and immerses himself.

The next time he looks up is when he hears another squeal. Out in the water, Gladio has Prompto in some sort of head-lock. Ignis wonders if he should intervene. Prompto looks very pink and flustered, and Gladio doesn't always seem to know when enough is enough in this sort of physical teasing.

And then, as Ignis watches over the top of his book, Gladio runs his tongue up the back of Prompto's ear.

Ignis blinks, startled.

Prompto, for his part, goes even redder, and squirms out of the head-lock briefly, as Gladio's arms drop and grab him around the waist. Gladio hauls Prompto back in, tight, and says something in Prompto's ear that makes Prompto just… freeze, all fight going out of him.

Ignis's eyebrows must be in his hairline by now, he thinks, as he watches one of Gladio's hands skim up under the front of Prompto's top. Goodness. When did _this_ happen? Why hadn't he known? Did Noctis know?

Prompto turns, in Gladio's arms, and then they're kissing, out there in the bay, quite a passionate kiss from the look of it.

Ignis drops his gaze back to his book, embarrassed. Oh _dear_. He's almost certainly not supposed to see this, although frankly if Gladio and Prompto want to snog in the middle of the bay at Galdin Quay then they should _expect_ to be observed.

Unless -- and then he peeks over the top of his book, a thought striking him -- unless what he's just witnessed is not part of an ongoing thing, but merely the beginning.

Prompto and Gladio are still kissing, out there, Gladio's hands on Prompto's back, Prompto's hands in Gladio's hair.

Yes, Ignis thinks, distantly. This could well be a first kiss.

Oh dear.

He very determinedly returns his attention to his book, and keeps his eyes on it until the crunch of sand alerts him to Gladio passing by. Then he lowers his book.

Prompto is shirtless, a short way away, towelling himself dry and studiously not looking towards Gladio. Gladio is also shirtless, also drying off, but eyeing Prompto in a way that combines speculation and… perplexity, Ignis thinks. Hmm.

He extends an arm and gently shakes Noctis by the shoulder. "Hey."

"Mmmf?"

"The boys are done frolicking," Ignis says. "And I was thinking we might stretch as far as a hotel stay tonight."

Noctis struggles up into a sitting position. "Here? It's a bit out of our budget right now."

"Trust me," Ignis says, watching Gladio's gaze drift down to Prompto's legs, "I think you'd prefer for us not all to be crammed in one tent tonight."

"Caravan, then."

"Perhaps."

They eat at Galdin Quay as the sun sets, perched on the bar stools. Coctura is very busy tonight, but spares a few minutes to check that they're happy with their meals. It's a quiet meal. Gladio makes a few idle comments about the other clientele, and Noctis makes one wistful remark about fishing, but otherwise they eat in companionable silence. Prompto definitely seems to be avoiding meeting Gladio's eyes, though he's not blushing nearly as much as Ignis would have expected.

Afterwards, Gladio heads for the bathrooms, and Prompto pulls out his camera and heads towards the dock.

Ignis snags Noctis by the elbow before Noctis can follow his friend. "We should check to see if they have rooms here."

"Seriously, it's not worth the money--"

"Noct. No. Trust me."

Noctis frowns. "What, did Gladio eat beans at dinner or something? What's wrong with the caravan?"

Ignis lowers his voice. "Prompto and Gladio were kissing, earlier."

"...are you _shitting_ me?"

"No." Ignis shrugs. "It seems to have taken them both by surprise. But it would probably be advisable to give them some privacy, to talk if nothing else."

Noctis stares out, across the back, to where Prompto is visible on the back dock, his camera aimed at Angelgard. "They _kissed_. When?"

"When they were out swimming."

"Wow." Noctis seems to gather his thoughts. "But yeah, okay. Either it's gonna be massively awkward tonight, or they're gonna end up… well. I'll go book us some rooms."

\--

Putting Prompto and Gladio in the same room is simple enough; there are only two rooms left, Ignis tells them, and he needs to repair some of Noctis's shirts so they'll take one room. Prompto meets the news with a distracted nod, still taking photos of a boat out in the bay. Gladio looks a little bit hunted, but nods, and says he'll see them in the morning.

And that, Ignis thinks, is that.

Noctis is waiting for him, when Ignis gets to the room, and immediately flattens his hands on Ignis's chest. Ignis dips his head, meets Noctis's mouth in a soft, fond kiss.

"This," Noctis says, with a smile, "is _also_ a good reason to stay here, you know."

Ignis snorts, amused. They've learned how to be near-silent from necessity, of late -- never in the tent, of course, but when they can snatch some privacy in a caravan or motel. But this is a fine resort, and there's no risk of being overheard.

Naturally, as soon as Ignis thinks that very thing, he hears Prompto's voice, clear as day, saying, "Okay, I guess we, uh, need to talk."

"Yeah." Gladio, gruff, nervous.

Noctis lifts a hand to cover his own mouth, his eyes going wide. Ignis blinks, glances over at the windows. One wall of the room is entirely glazed panels from ceiling to floor, all of which are wide open, admitting both warm night air and sound.

"So, you kissed me," Prompto says, sounding as though he can't quite believe it. "I mean, that was _you_ , okay--"

"You kissed me back."

There's a pause. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did. So what now?"

Gladio makes an uncertain noise. "I dunno. I could go for another kiss."

Noctis is shaking with amusement, his hand still firmly clamped over his mouth. Ignis is biting on his tongue, for similar reasons. It shouldn't be funny, but somehow, it still is.

There's an audible _wet_ sort of noise, and that's the point at which Noctis darts across the room and starts pulling the windows closed. Ignis joins him, trying not to bang them too hard. As the last window pulls closed, they hear a low, urgent, " _damn_ , Prompto, do--"

And then the windows are shut, and whatever follows is muffled beyond comprehension.

Noctis flops onto the bed, giggling. "Oh _god_."

"Perhaps we should extend our stay."

"Hey, this isn't a honeymoon trip, you know."

Ignis sits on the end of the bed, begins unfastening his cuffs. "I'm aware. More like a stag, if anything."

"Hey, don't be like that. I'll work it out with Luna, alright. She knows about you. This wedding, it's just politics. If I could marry you instead, I would."

"I know."

"Then come here and let me make it up to you, hmm?"

That's a fine promise, and Ignis lets Noctis try to fulfil it; long, slow kisses, warm hands sliding up under his shirt, legs tangling together. After a while, Ignis's glasses are set aside -- Noctis tugs them off, kisses Ignis's nose the way he always does, and folds the arms of the glasses gently closed before placing them on the bedside table. He has to turn in Ignis's arms to do that, and Ignis takes advantage of that to press up against Noctis's back.

"Mm," Noctis says, and pushes backwards, against where Ignis's erection is tenting his trousers. "You want that, then?"

"Well, I wouldn't--"

_Thud_

Both of them glance up at the wall above the bed.

_Thud, thud_

Noctis gapes. "Oh, you're _kidding_ me."

There's a pause, and then a fainter _thud, thud_. Ignis strains, hears a faint but audible " _not so hard, stud,"_ in Gladio's voice, _"the bed ain't that sturdy."_

Noctis slams his hand over his mouth, but not fast enough to smother the giggle entirely.

"Well," Ignis murmurs in Noctis's ear, "that is _not_ the way round I'd have expected for them."

Noctis's strangled snigger is a beautiful thing.

"Do you think Gladio asked Prompto to take him? Or Prompto just took the initiative?"

Noctis turns his head a little, drops his hand, narrows his eyes. "Maybe Prompto's pinning him," he suggests, his voice pitched low. "Could be that."

"No." Ignis moves his hand down; Noctis makes a pleased noise. "I bet Gladio's on his knees."

Noctis inhales sharply. "Shit."

"Interesting thought, isn't it," Ignis says, his hand cupping. "All those tattoos, all that tight muscle. Prompto'd have quite the view, from behind."

"Prompto'll be all… worked up. Fierce. Possessive."

"Both of them just _desperate_ for each other."

Noctis turns over, and then for a moment he just looks thoughtful. And then he sits up, leans past Ignis, and pushes the window above the bed open.

_"Hnn--ahh, ahh, ohh, more--"_

Prompto's voice, higher. " _Yeah?"_

Ignis pulls Noctis down, into a kiss. "Mm," he murmurs, as Noctis settles himself between Ignis's thighs, a beautiful tense anticipation rising in Ignis's stomach. "They didn't hang around, did they? A kiss at sea and now listen to them."

"Remember our first time," Noctis whispers, and oh, they can hear almost too clearly for comfort, wet meaty sounds, the creak of the bed, open-mouthed gasps of pleasure, throaty moans. "Were we that shameless?"

"More. With rather less stamina, though," Ignis observes, and Noctis bites at his lower lip warningly. "But then, we were younger."

" _Fuck_ ," Gladio moans. " _Slow down, haa--"_

Noctis's hips roll, slowly, grinding up against Ignis's groin. "You think Gladio's gonna be able to walk tomorrow?"

"Not at this rate," and Ignis spreads his legs out further, angles his mouth closer to Noctis's ear. "Shall we try and catch up with them?"

Skinning out of their clothes is both swift and easy, as is retrieving supplies. Without actual words being exchanged they settle on what this will be; Ignis, on his hands and knees, Noctis behind. It doesn't take much work to open Ignis up for sex, not with the sounds of fervent, urgent _fucking_ wafting through the window, and very soon Ignis is suppressing his own grunts as Noctis sinks deep into him.

" _Oh, god--"_

Ignis braces himself with one arm, as Noctis's fingers flex hard on his hips, puts hand to cock.

"-- _ahh--_ "

The pace from next door -- to judge by the sounds -- is a fast one, but Noctis matches it without apparent problem. Ignis wishes, in passing, that he could voice his pleasure at the sensations of fullness, at the friction, at the _urgency_ , at how good it feels when Noctis presses a hot open-mouthed kiss to Ignis's spine. Still. There's definitely something _thrilling_ about having to remain silent, about having one sense tuned entirely to outward input, listening to their friends' passion and pleasure.

Noctis shifts one hand up, curls it into Ignis's hair, tugs so Ignis tips his head back. It's a fine thing; he imagines Prompto doing that to Gladio, their positions a precise mirror, Gladio's dark hair a pretty contrast to the pale freckled skin of Prompto's hand, Gladio's eyes squeezed tight in pleasure, his inked back arching.

" _\--come on, come for me--"_

Hard, sharp thrusts, and Ignis's hand moving fast, as he swallows hard around the grunts that his lungs are trying to expel.

A startled, gasping, drawn-out moan from the other room -- more Gladio than Prompto, though both voices are involved -- is like a valve being opened, and Ignis spills over his hand in shuddering spasms. Noctis follows soon after, his hips snapping in staccato movements, his release expressed in a hiss as if his teeth are clenched. 

Noctis's hands splay out, caressing up Ignis's sides, and now Ignis can hear him panting.

" _Mm_." A satisfied noise, from the other room. " _You good there?"_

_"You'd better believe it."_

Ignis holds in his breath as Noctis gently withdraws -- he always hates that sensation, of being so suddenly empty -- and then they exchange kisses again as they clean up. Ignis rather stops paying attention to the faint hum of words from the next room, until they're sprawled out lazily on the bed again.

" _We're a thing now, right?"_ and now, only _now_ does Prompto sound at all uncertain or shy. " _I mean--"_

_"If you think I ain't keeping you around after that, you're crazy."_

_"So you like me?"_

Noctis sits up and shuts the window again, carefully.

"Oh, _now_ you think they deserve privacy? Tsk." But there's no teeth behind what Ignis says, and Noctis pays him no heed, curling up against him contentedly again. Ignis kisses the top of his head. "I wonder if they'll tell us they're an item."

"Huh. They might." Noctis squirms, turns, looks up at Ignis. "If they don't--"

"We'll feign ignorance, I suppose."

"Mm."

"I imagine Gladio will be rather less keen on camping from now on, however."

Noctis huffs out a laugh, rests his chin on Ignis's chest. "Or they'll hump in the tent while you're cooking, think they're being real subtle and quiet about it."

"Oh, dear."

"If they tell us, should we tell them?"

Ignis's heart thumps hard. "I doubt they'd approve. You're to be wed to someone else."

"Yeah, but I _love_ you. They'd get it. And it'd go over better if they're all… together-y."

It's tempting. "You want to tell them?"

Noctis lifts his head up, inspects Ignis's face. "Yeah. I want to tell everyone, alright? You're what keeps me going, you're why I didn't just give up back when Insomnia fell."

Ignis kisses Noctis again, lets the kiss tend slow and sloppy, until Noctis pulls away and rests his head on Ignis's arm again.

"Mm. Wake me when they start up again," Noctis says, his eyes already heavy-lidded. "I bet we can outlast them next time."

Ignis kisses his cheek in answer. Maybe they will. Maybe they won't. Maybe by the morning Gladio and Prompto will have earthed all this attraction and will pretend it all never happened. Ignis can't really say for sure.

But he'll cling to what he has -- what he's allowed of Noct -- as long as he can. On that, he'll outlast _anyone._


End file.
